Changmin's Last Request
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: FF DBSK friendship pertamaku, hope you like it! No summary, just read n review


Sakit.

Sakit yang begitu dalam.

Mendera tubuhku, menghancurkan semua pertahananku.

Dan aku menangis, karena rasa sakit tak berkesudahan ini.

'tok tok'

"Changmin-ah…"

Kudengar suara bass hyung-ku dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah, kita ada jadwal sebentar lagi"

Aku mengangguk walau kutahu Yunho hyung tidak akan bisa melihat anggukanku. Aku melirik ke arah jam weker merah disisi kanan tempat tidur. Sudah jam 07:00, saatnya bangun, lalu kembali ke kesibukan seperti bisaanya.

Satu lagi.

Satu lagi malam yang kulalui sambil menahan sakit pada perutku. Sakit, seolah ada tangan yang tak terlihat mengacaukan isi perutku. Menghancurkannya dengan perlahan dan begitu menyakitkan.

Ingin rasanya aku berbaring seharian di kamar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mana tega aku membiarkan Yunho hyung bekerja seorang diri.

Ya.

Kini yang ada hanya aku dan Yunho hyung. Tidak ada Jaejoong hyung, tidak ada Yoochun hyung, tidak ada Junsu hyung. Tidak ada.

Air mataku menetes kian deras. Kali ini bukan karena sakit pada perutku, melainkan sakit pada hati. Sakit yang tidak terlihat dan tidak tersembuhkan.

Aku rindu mereka.

Aku rindu hyungdeul-ku.

Aku rindu.

…

**Changmin's Last Request**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

**a.k.a**

**U-know Boo**

…

Casts :: all of TVXQ. There is no HoMin, no JYJ. **Just TVXQ/DBSK**

Disclaimer :: They are not mine

Warning :: just read the story

Enjoy!

**xxx**

Aku duduk di meja makan sambil menimang-nimang kertas berisikan jadwal DBSK di tanganku. Ah, bukan jadwal DBSK. Tetapi jadwal HoMin. Karena bukan DBSK namanya kalau tidak ada Jaejoong hyung, Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung.

"Aish!"

Aku melirik ke arah suara. Kulihat Yunho hyung mengibaskan jarinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sekilas kulihat darah segar mengilir dari jari telunjuk Yunho hyung yang tidak sengaja teriris itu.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya jari Yunho hyung teriris begitu ketika sedang mengiris bawang atau lainnya. Sejak Jaejoong hyung tidak lagi bersama kami, Yunho hyung-lah yang memasak. Dan aku tahu Yunho hyung bukan tipe namja dapur seperti Jaejoong hyung. Tidak heran kalau jarinya sering teriris pisau begitu.

"Hyung, kita makan ramen instant saja ya?" ujarku. Agak kasihan juga melihat Yunho hyung yang terus-terusan terluka begitu.

"Aniyo, ramen tidak bagus untuk sarapan" jawab Yunho hyung lalu kembali ke irisan bawangnya. Kulirik masakan yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Yunho hyung, belum ada satupun yang hampir jadi. Sudah jam segini, tapi belum ada sarapan di atas meja. Bisa-bisa kami terlambat memenuhi jadwal nanti.

'nyuutt'

"Ugh…" aku menggigit bibirku kuat. Sakit itu datang lagi. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutku. Belum pernah sekalipun aku mengalami ini. Sebenarnya aku ini kena penyakit apa? Sampai hari ini aku memang belum pernah ke rumah sakit. Well, aku tidak suka pergi kesana. Aku juga tidak pernah bilang pada Yunho hyung tentang keluhanku ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus Yunho hyung pikirkan, aku tidak mau kalau aku cerita justru menjadi beban buat Yunho hyung.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik napas perlahan. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit ini. Shit, bisa kurasakan air mataku menumpuk. Aku ini memang bukan tipe yang bisa menahan sakit.

"Changmin-ah, gwaenchanayo?" aku membuka mataku ketika merasakan Yunho hyung menyentuh tanganku dan seketika satu titik air mataku jatuh, "Changmin-ah?" Yunho hyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya menunjukkan khawatir yang amat sangat.

"G-gwaenchana hyung…" ujarku bohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Menangis?" aku menyentuh pipiku yang agak basah, "aniyo, aku hanya kelilipan"

Yunho hyung masih menatapku khawatir. Tapi kemudian dia meletakkan masakannya yang sudah masak di meja makan, "ini sudah masak, makanlah" ujar Yunho hyung.

Aku mengisi mangkukku dengan nasi dan memakannya. Aish, rasa sakitnya makin menjadi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak makan lagi.

"Waeyo Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho hyung ketika melihatku agak menjauhkan mangkukku yang masih penuh berisi nasi.

"A-aku tidak lapar, kurasa aku akan makan nanti saja"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne hyung…" jawabku sekenanya.

.

.

.

'brugh!'

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu sudut studio. Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku memang suka menyanyi, tapi kalau line-nya sebanyak ini rasanya lelah juga. Kalau ada hyungdeul yang lainnya, line menyanyiku pasti tidak sebanyak ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati Yunho hyung sedang menyandarkan dirinya sambil memijit bahunya sendiri. Kalau dulu bisaanya Jaejoong hyung yang akan memijit Yunho hyung ketika merasa lelah.

Mian ya hyung, aku tidak jago memijit. Aku ini memang dongsaeng tidak berguna.

Tidak sengaja mataku menangkap majalah di salah satu sudut sofa. Aku meraih majalah itu dan membentangnya. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah artikel dengan photo tiga namja yang sangat kurindukan. Ya, para hyungdeul-ku.

Aku tersenyum ketika membaca artikel itu. Artikel mengenai karir JYJ yang terus meningkat. Di photo itu hyungdeul juga tersenyum lebar dan terlihat bahagia.

Hyung…

Apa ini yang kalian inginkan…?

Merintis karir tanpa bantuan SMEnt dan kalian berhasil. Karir kalian menanjak dan lagu baru kalian mendapat sambutan positif dari masyarakat.

Kalian yang tersenyum di photo itu, yang terlihat begitu bahagia, apa masih ingat kami? Masih ingat Yunho hyung? Masih ingat aku?

Hyungdeul, aku merindukan kalian. Kapan ya kita bisa satu panggung lagi? Menyanyi dan menari bersama diantara red ocean yang memenuhi sekitar kita. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

.

.

.

"Ughh… gghh~"

Sakit itu datang lagi. Begitu sakit hingga membuatku terjaga dari tidur. Aku melirik ke arah jam weker. Masih jam 03:24. Ayolah, apa malam ini pun harus kuhabiskan dengan menahan sakit lagi?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku lalu meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air minum, lalu mencampurkannya dengan air panas. Huf, air hangat memang bagus, walau tak menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Ya, setidaknya tidak sesakit tadi.

'cklek'

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu. Dan mendapati sosok seorang namja yang menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Itu Yunho hyung. Jam segini dia baru pulang ke dorm. Ya, posisinya sebagai leader membuatnya lebih banyak mengurusi banyak hal.

"Changmin-ah? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aniyo hyung, aku terbangun karena haus" jawabku bohong.

Yunho hyung hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil memijit pundaknya. Pasti pundaknya pegal sekali.

"Hyung mau kupijit?" tawarku. Aku memang tidak begitu jago memijit, tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi pegalnya Yunho hyung.

"Tidak perlu Changmin-ah, tidurlah lagi. Besok kita masih ada jadwal"

"Ne hyung… selamat malam"

"Ne…"

Huuft, sekali saja. Aku ingin menjadi dongsaeng yang berguna untuk Yunho hyung sekali saja.

.

.

.

Nasinya sudah matang. Supnya juga sebentar lagi matang.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan. Yunho hyung masih tidur, nanti saja dibangunkan. Bukan kebisaaanku bangun pagi begini, melainkan semalaman aku memang tidak tidur. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa. Tentu saja karena perut sialan ini.

Aku melirik ke jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Ada sekitar tiga buah luka irisan disana. Tentu saja tidak sengaja teriris waktu mengiris bawang tadi. Ternyata memasak itu sulit, padahal kalau melihat Jaejoong hyung memasak kelihatannya gampang sekali.

"Changmin-ah?"

Tadinya aku mau membangunkan Yunho hyung begitu masakannya selesai, tapi ternyata Yunho hyung sudah bangun duluan.

"Kau memasak?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terkekeh sambil menunjuk jariku yang terluka, "ternyata memasak itu tidak gampang ya hyung"

Yunho hyung hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu membantuku mempersiapkan meja dan menghidangkan sup dan nasi ke meja.

.

.

.

Aigooo~ bosannyaa~

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan aku sedang berada di dorm sendirian. Ya, hari ini dari jam satu siang sampai jam enam sore jadwalku kosong. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho hyung. Saat ini Yunho hyung sedang berada di gedung SMEnt.

Hmm, sebaiknya hari ini aku jalan-jalan keluar. Jarang-jarang aku punya waktu senggang begini dan perutku juga tumben tidak bertingkah. Daripada berdiam diri di dorm, lebih baik aku keluar 'kan?

Tapi kemana ya? Hmm…

.

"Changmin? Ngapain kau kesini?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

Magnae Super Junior itu hanya tertawa, tapi kemudian dia meminggirkan badannya dan membiarkan aku masuk. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun, teman baikku.

"Hyungdeul lain pada kemana?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju dapur dorm Super Junior ini. Aku memang sering kemari, bagiku dorm ini sudah seperti dorm kedua.

"Ada acara" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hmm…" gumamku seadanya sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

"Ya Changmin, kau mau merampok ya?" ujar Kyuhyun heran ketika aku mengambil hampir semua makanan dari kulkas.

"Aku lapar, masa' kau tega membiarkanmu temanmu ini- ugh!" shit, rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menekan perutku yang rasanya seperti dililit. Sakit sekali. Melihatku kesakitan seperti itu Kyuhyun segera mengambilkanku segelas air putih.

"Mukamu pucat, kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan segelas air putih itu padaku.

Aku menerima gelas itu dengan tangan gemetar lalu meminumnya, "entahlah Kyu, akhir-akhir ini perutku sering terasa sakit"

"Sudah periksa ke rumah sakit?"

Aku menggeleng, "aku tidak suka kesana" jawabku sekenanya. Huuf, sakitnya mulai mereda.

"Jangan-jangan kau kena kanker perut?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kanker perut? Memang ada?"

Kyuhyun angkat bahu, "habisnya semua organ tubuh kita ada penyakit kankernya 'kan? Kanker otak, kanker hati, siapa tahu kanker perut juga ada"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun, "jadi maksudmu aku kena kanker?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "mungkin. Coba periksa ke rumah sakit"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Kyu, aku tidak suka pergi ke tempat seperti itu"

"Pergilah kesana Changmin, kau tahu 'kan kanker itu penyakit mematikan dan tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan kanker"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan horror. Jadi aku memang kena kanker? Berarti hidupku tidak lama lagi? T-tapi, masih banyak hal yang ingin kuraih. Aku ingin menikah dan punya anak, tapi tunggu, bukan itu keinginan utamaku.

Yang paling kuinginkan adalah bersatunya kembali grup boyband kami. Menyanyi bersama hyungdeul yang lain. Kalau memang hidupku tidak lama lagi, maka ijinkan aku bisa berada di panggung yang sama dengan Yunho hyung, Jae hyung, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung sekali lagi saja.

Itu permintaan terakhirku.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada di mobil. Sebelum pulang ke dorm aku ingin singgah ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan.

Dua bungkus besar keripik pedas dan beberapa bungkus coklat batang. Yups, kurasa ini cukup. Aku lalu membawa makanan-makanan itu ke kasir. Untungnya aku sudah memakai penyamaran sehingga yeojya pegawai kasir ini tidak mengenaliku.

Aku baru akan membuka pintu mobilku ketika secara tidak sengaja mataku tertumbuk pada satu, maksudku dua objek. Itu 'kan…

"Hyung!" ujarku sambil menepuk pelan salah satu namja itu.

Namja itu menoleh dan kelihatan terkejut, "Changmin?"

"Ne Junsu hyung…"

Junsu hyung menatapku dingin dari balik kacamata hitamnya lalu berbalik pergi begitu saja, "hyung!" kutahan Junsu hyung dengan menggenggam tangannya, "kenapa hyung pergi?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Aku tertegun mendengar nada bicara Junsu hyung yang begitu dingin. Apa Junsu hyung masih marah padaku dan Yunho hyung?

"A-aniyo… a-aku hanya merindukan hyung juga Jae hyung dan Yoochun hyung"

Junsu hyung menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, lalu tersenyum meremehkan, "kau membuang waktuku Changmin-ah" ujarnya lagi lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku terdiam ditempat. Apa memang Junsu hyung sebenci itu padaku dan Yunho hyung?

"Hyung!"

Junsu hyung tetap berjalan. Terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"HYUNG!" teriakku sekuat mungkin.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk punggungku, "Max Changmin DBSK?" tanya yeojya itu.

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan yeojya itu. Kurasa karena teriakanku tadi beberapa orang jadi mengenali kalau aku ini personil DBSK.

Sebelum masuk mobil, kembali aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah Junsu hyung. Tapi punggung hyung-ku itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Hyung…

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah gwaenchana?"

Aku tergagap ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundakku, "a-ah Yunho hyung…"

"Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-aniyo hyung…" jawabku sekenanya.

Yunho hyung manggut-manggut lalu melepas mantelnya, "hyung…" panggilku lirih.

"Ne, apa?"

"Aku… rindu mereka hyung…"

"Mereka?"

Aku mengangguk, "Jae hyung dan yang lainnya"

Yunho hyung menatapku perih, "kita semua merindukan mereka, Changmin-ah"

"Yunho hyung, ayo kita keluar dari SM, kita bergabung dengan hyungdeul lainnya!" celetukku tiba-tiba. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bicara seperti ini. Hanya saja aku benar-benar merindukan mereka sekarang dan ingin bersama seperti dulu lagi.

Yunho hyung menghela napas lalu mengambil posisi duduk disampingku, "Changmin-ah" gumamnya dengan nada lembut, "kontrak kita masih panjang dengan SM. Kita tidak bisa keluar begitu saja"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Dan lagi Changmin-ah," Yunho hyung menginterupsi, "apa kau piker Jaejoong dan yang lainnya mau menerima kita? Mereka pasti masih kesal pada kita yang memperpanjang kontrak dengan SM"

Aku terperangah mendengar perkataan Yunho hyung. Benar, memutuskan kontrak dengan SM pasti akan sangat sulit. Lalu kalau pun sudah keluar dari SM, apa Jae hyung, Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung mau menerima kami? Aku masih ingat dengan twitter Junsu hyung yang ditujukan ke Yunho hyung waktu itu.

Dan sikap Junsu hyung tadi…

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, "tapi aku benar-benar merindukan mereka hyung, ingin sama-sama seperti dulu lagi…"

Yunho hyung tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengacak rambutku, "mianhae Changmin-ah. Gara-gara ketua tidak becus sepertiku kau jadi kehilangan hyungdeul-mu"

"A-aniyo! Ini bukan salah hyung! Ini 100% salah SM!"

Yunho hyung bangkit dari duduknya, "mungkin memang salah SM, tapi andaikan aku dapat bersikap lebih bijak, mungkin saja saat ini Jae dan yang lainnya masih berada disini"

Ah, apa yang kulakukan? Changmin bodoh! Gara-gara ucapanku Yunho hyung jadi berpikiran bahwa dialah yang salah. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Eghhh…" Aiiish… sakitnya…

Aku menekan perutku kuat. Pagi ini entah kenapa rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Mukaku sudah basah karena air mata yang membanjir sedari tadi.

'tok tok tok'

"Changmin-ah?" terdengar suara Yunho hyung membangunkanku, "cepat bangun, kita ada jadwal interview jam delapan nanti"

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat. Berusaha menahan agar ringisan sakitku ini tidak keluar dan terdengar oleh Yunho hyung.

"Changmin-ah?"

Aku berusaha menggapai segelas air yang berada di sisi tempat tidurku. Namun karena tanganku yang gemetaran gelas itu justru terjatuh karena tersenggol tanganku.

'prang!'

"Changmin-ah?" suara Yunho hyung terdengar panic, "Changmin-ah! Gwaenchanayo? Changmin-ah!"

Aku meringis menahan sakit yang semakin lama terasa hebat. Masih terdengar suara Yunho hyung yang memanggilku dengan nada panic. Aku membuka mataku dan entah kenapa pandanganku memburam,. Keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi poniku.

Ya Tuhan… kenapa sakitnya tidak mau hilang juga? Apa salahku sehingga aku harus menanggung sakit tak berkesudahan ini.

"CHANGMIN-AH! Jawab aku!" suara Yunho hyung terdengar makin panic. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang semakin kuat.

Aku tidak mau membuat Yunho hyung khawatir, karena itu aku menguatkan diriku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan tubuhku mendadak terasa limbung. Sekejap saja tubuh tinggiku ini menghempas lantai. Untungnya aku jatuh tidak di dekat kepingan kaca pecahan gelas tadi.

'brakk!'

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka. Bisa kulihat Yunho hyung menatapku horror, "Changmin-ah!"

Yunho hyung lalu membopongku dan membaringkanku ke kasur, tangannya menyentuh dahiku, "aiish… tubuhmu dingin sekali, ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"A-aniyo hyung… a-aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit"

"Tapi badanmu dingin sekali begini!"

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, "aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit hyung…"

Yunho hyung terlihat begitu khawatir. Dapat kulihat setitik air mata diujung mata sipitnya, "b-baiklah, aku akan membeli obat. Bertahanlah sebentar"

"Hyung…" panggilku. Ah, bahkan untuk membuka suarapun terasa begitu sulit. Apa seperti ini ya rasanya mau mati.

"Sebentar Changmin-ah, aku mau membeli obat dulu"

"Aniyo hyung… aku tidak mau obat… a-aku…" aku menarik napas lagi, segalanya terasa sulit sekarang, "aku mau hyungdeul-ku… aku mau ketemu mereka, hyung…"

"Tapi…"

"H-hyung… aku menderita kanker, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati hyung. Kumohon hyung, aku ingin bertemu hyungdeul yang lainnya untuk terakhir kali"

Yunho hyung menatapku lalu pergi begitu saja setelah menutup pintu. Perlahan aku merasa pandanganku kian gelap, aku tahu sebentar lagi aku mati. Tapi aku tetap menguatkan tubuhku yang kini terasa lemas karena rasa sakit ini.

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan. Aku terus mengulangi kegiatan itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang kini menjalar kemana-mana. Kepalaku mulai terasa pening dan lututku terasa nyeri.

'brakk!'

Kembali pintuku dibuka tiba-tiba. Tapi kali ini bukan Yunho hyung yang membukanya.

"Changmin-ah! Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa?" ujar hyung innocent-ku itu sambil memelukku yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan erat.

Aku melirikkan mataku kea rah lain. Kulihat Jaejoong hyung dan Yoochun hyung berdiri di depan pintu. Di belakang mereka aku juga melihat Yunho hyung.

"Changmin-ah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Lihat dirimu! Kau pucat sekali saeng!" ujar Junsu hyung khawatir. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum lirih. Aku senang melihat Junsu hyung yang hampir menangis karenaku begini. Bukankah itu artinya dia masih peduli padaku?

"Changmin-ah…" Jaejoong hyung mengusap rambutku lembut. Hyung cantikku itu bukan tipe yang mudah menangis, tapi aku melihat matanya memerah begitu, "Changmin-ah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Kumohon… kalau kau mau ke rumah sakit aku akan memasakkan apapun yang kau inginkan… kumohon Changmin-ah…"

"A-ada satu keinginanku hyung… aku ingin hyungdeul kembali ke DBSK"

Mata Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung membulat terkejut, "kumohon hyung…"

Junsu hyung menatap Yoochun hyung bingung.

"Aku mengerti" ujar Jaejoong hyung tiba-tiba, "kami akan kembali ke DBSK, tapi kumohon kau mau dibawa ke rumah sakit ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah ini? Benarkah kalau DBSK sudah lengkap lagi?

"Iya Changmin! Kami akan kembali ke DBSK!" sekarang Yoochun hyung yang berbicara, dibelakangnya kulihat Junsu hyung mengangguk. Matanya sudah terlihat basah sekarang.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mau ke rumah sakit atau kemanapun juga, asal kami sudah kembali berlima begini aku mau.

(Changmin PoV end)

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memapah tubuh lemah Changmin ke mobil Yunho. Sementara Yunho sudah berada di kursi kemudi.

Changmin duduk di antara Junsu dan Yoochun di jok belakang. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di depan dengan Yunho yang membawa mobil.

Leader DBSK itupun membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia begitu khawatir melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu pucat. Bahkan bibirnya sudah hampir menyamai warna putih sekarang.

Jaejoong sesekali melirik ke belakang. Mata besarnya terlihat begitu khawatir melihat sosok Changmin yang terkulai lemas. Namja tinggi itu masih membuka matanya. Dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau magnae-nya itu merasa kesakitan.

Junsu memijit lengan Changmin, namja bersuara melengking itu terus mengajak Changmin berbicara. Walau ia justru jadi berbicara sendiri, karena Changmin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba saja Changmin tidak sadarkan diri kalau pikirannya kosong. Dan yang paling Junsu takutkan kalau namja itu tidak sadarkan diri adalah kenyataan bahwa nantinya Changmin tidak akan bangun lagi.

Yoochun yang berada di samping kiri Changmin juga terlihat begitu khawatir. Tangannya dengan senantiasa menggenggam tangan Changmin erat.

Sementara sang magnae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan perih pada perutnya dan sakit luar bisaa yang kini menghantam kepalanya. Senang rasanya bahwa kini mereka kembali berlima.

Dan kini magnae itu tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Mati sekarang pun dia rela.

Tidak lama mobil yang mereka kendarai sampai di depan rumah sakit.

Junsu lalu membuka pintu di sebelahnya, "Chang-" namja bermarga Kim itu mendadak menghentikan perkataanya ketika melihat kondisi sang magnae.

Shim Changmin kini terkulai lemas. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Yoochun. Wajahnya pucat namun senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertegun melihat itu. Mata mereka membulat dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Terlebih Yoochun yang bahunya menjadi sandaran Changmin. Tadinya ia mengira kalau Changmin hanya ingin bersandar pada bahunya.

"C-changmin…" panggil Yoochun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin.

Diam.

Tidak ada respon seperti gerakan atau suara.

Tubuh tinggi itu hanya diam.

Benar-benar diam. Seolah-olah tubuh tinggi itu benar-benar hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa didalamnya.

"CHANGMIIIIINNNNN!'

.

.

.

Ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit itu hening.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada disana. Tangannya memijit kepalanya seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong juga tidak tahu harus berkata-kata apa, kecuali menatap sang magnae. Junsu menatap frustasi pada objek yang ditatap oleh Jaejoong. Disampingnya Yoochun mengelus punggungnya.

"YA TUHAN, SHIM CHANGMIN! AKU TIDAK BISA PERCAYA INI!" pekik Junsu frustasi.

Sementara sang magnae hanya mengangkat kepalanya sambil nyengir dengan mulut berisi makanan, "hehehe… mian hyung…"

"Kalau sedang makan jangan sambil ngomong" ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil mengusap pipi gembung Changmin yang berisi makanan. Changmin mengangguk dan kembali makan.

Yunho menghela napas, leader tampan itu merasa kalau dia lebih tua daripada usia aslinya, "apanya yang kanker, ternyata kau hanya menderita penyakit MAAG!" ketusnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'maag'.

"M-mana kutahu kalau aku kena maag hyung, habisnya aku tidak pernah kena penyakit seperti itu" bela Changmin.

"Terus kenapa kau bilang kau kena kanker?" tanya Yoochun dengan kesabaran luar bisaa.

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja…" balas Changmin sambil nyengir.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "dasar, kau membuat kami khawatir saja…"

Changmin menelan makanannya susah payah, "mian hyung…"

"Gwaenchanayo…" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala Changmin lembut.

"Emm… hyung…" Changmin berujar takut-takut.

"Hm?"

"Apa… hyung tetap akan kembali ke DBSk?" tanya magnae itu. Matanya melirik takut-takut ke Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja, mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu begini yang punya penyakit maag begini"

"Iya" Junsu menimpali, "orang yang punya penyakit maag itu 'kan makannya harus teratur, kalau tinggal hanya berdua dengan Yunho hyung yang tidak bisa masak, bisa-bisa penyakitmu makin parah"

Yoochun melirik leader-nya, "Yunho hyung belajarlah memasak"

"Tidak gampang tahu!" ujar Yunho sambil mendengus.

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Hanya karena salah paham kini hyungdeul-nya kembali bersamanya dan Yunho. Mungkin maag adalah penyakit yang dibenci oleh orang lain. Tetapi bagi seorang Shim Changmin, maag lebih dari sekedar penyakit.

"Jae hyung" panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh, "ne?"

"Makan malam nanti, hyung masak apa?"

End

a/n :: SELESAAAAIII! Ini ff bergenre friendship yang diminta sama Gimo Michiko-sshi. Ehehehe… semoga Gimo-sshi suka ya…? Saia gak tahu apa friendship-nya berasa disini, habisnya saia gak begitu jago bikin ff friendship… ehehehe

oh ya, saia mau curcol nih… chingu tau 'kan MV DBSK yang judulnya 'Hug'? aigooo… saia suka banget MV itu… coz Yunho cakep banget (_) udah gitu saia pengen banget jadi kucing di MV itu… dicium Changminnie gitu lhoooo~ beruntung banget tu kucing…

ne, in the end… saia mohonkan chingu bersedia memberikan sebaris dua baris kritik dan saran untuk ff ini.

Gomawo… (^.^)


End file.
